yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara "Gadget" Talik
First Name Sara 'Last Name' Talik 'IMVU Name' InfinityImplosion 'Nickname(s)' Gadget, Gadgey Age 23 05/14 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'2" 'Weight' 130 'Blood type' Unknown 'Behaviour/Personality' Personality: Gadget's personality is sweet to the point of being infectiously so. For the most part there isn't a single mean bone in Gadget's body which makes her quite unique among the creatures out there in the universe. She's also incredibly shy and introverted which can sometimes make social situations for her awkward, especially when she sees something that she finds to be absolutely awesome. Gadget is easily excitable by the things she is passionate about, thing that most creatures and beings have probably not only never heard about but also wouldn't understand them. She makes references to things from her home all the time and often times imitates or tries to mimic things that would have thought only to be fantasy in such a world. She is devoutly passionate about technology. Her creations are the world to them, and those who insult them usually find themselves dealing with a much different Gadget, one who isn't sweet in any way at all. She's a bit odd, quirky, and most certainly strange, but none of this takes away from the fact that for the most part, she's just an adorable bad-ass. Much of this is still the same, but there's been changes since Gadget lost her virginity. Much of her innocently sweet nature came from the fact that she was well, actually innocent. Unfortunately her life had taken a turn for the worse when she was forced into a sexual relationship, once that she was never quite sure she actually enjoyed. Before then Gadget had never killed before, but after a while she could no longer take being used in such a way and was forced to kill the one responsible for abusing her. She's never felt happy about it, and to this day there's still some regret there which causes her to come off as a little more bitter than usual. She's also slightly less innocent, but the girl can never stop being sweeter than candy. 'Clan & Rank' N/A 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' 'Occupation' ROCK STAR! -insert awesome guitar rift here- Lead Singer/Guitarist of No Name 'Fighting Style' Modified Aikido- Aikido is a fighting style that's entire purpose is to take someone's own attack and use their own momentum against them. Finesse, speed, and skill are valued far more than brute strength, for the user uses their opponents own strength against them. Users of Aikido must be prepared to take ninety nine percent of their opponents attacks, so that they can use those attacks against them by altering the momentum of their strikes to give themselves the advantage. Gadget's modified Aikido style is stylized in using her own special weapons. Aikido is mainly focused on altering the momentum of your opponents attacks, while Gadget's modifications to her weapons allow her to not only alter her opponents momentum, but also her own as well. Elemental Swordplay -(to be filled in later) 'Weapon of Choice' Guitar that's actually a robot she built and is psychically linked to. The guitar actually transforms into ballistic gauntlets, a rifle scythe, and a chi crystal rapier Ballistic Gauntlets: Every single time Gadget punches with her Ballistic Gauntlets she can fire a Ki Shot enhanced with a fiery blast. This also allows for her to charge up a shot to create a much wider blast radius, to where punching straight down, or hitting a solid object will cause a blast of Fire energy to extend out from her form in a wave. The strength of such a blast has been known to affect the surroundings, creating small craters. Rifle Scythe: The Rifle Scythe is a unique weapon that's both a scythe and a high powered rifle at the same time. The scythe is basic though made of titanium that Gadget acquired off the black market, while the rifle uses chi-cartridges to fire off high powered concussive blasts of force, condensed and focused enough to be able to puncture through some of the strongest alloys known to man. This also makes the rifle scythe contain a significant amount of pushback upon the one firing it, which may allow for significant changes in momentum when used as a scythe. Chi-Crystal Rapier: Chi-Crystals are a special type of mineral that conducts chi, discovered by Gadget and named such for their crystalline appearance. Even though Gadget isn't really capable of using chi to such an extent as others, her knowledge in how chi operates and works throughout the body allows her to store small amounts of it into these crystals, which are then placed into technological peices of equipment which are designed to use the crystals as a conduit for Chi-energy, allowing for the user to use Chi at stronger levels then they're usually capable of. The Chi-Crystal Rapier is one of these such devices, which allows for a revolver like barrel to be placed within the hilt of the rapier, each slot filled with a crystal that Gadget has attuned to a specific element through slight chi manipulation. The rapier itself contains a conductor mineral which then amplifies this chi, allowing for the specific element to escape from the tip of the rapier to allow for certain elemental attacks. The Chi-Crystal Rapier also contains a seperate slot which allows for chi to be channelled back into the user's body for enhanced speed and reflexes. Allies/Enemies Fang Sinclair- Ally Jin-Kin(what she calls him)- Ally/Bandmate Rival Band(Unnamed as of yet) 'Background' 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 03:35, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGRPC